


Made of Metal and Music

by Seito



Series: Made Of... [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Iemitsu’s information lied.On some level, Reborn was not even surprised. For a man as powerful and high up as Iemitsu, there was something wrong with the man. That was even after you factored in the craziness that ran in Vongola’s veins.Sawada Tsunayoshi was not in Namimori.He was in Shibuya.
Relationships: Sakuraba Neku/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Made Of... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054217
Comments: 25
Kudos: 322
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Made of Metal and Music

**Author's Note:**

> Sky Day - ~~old~~ Gods AU for KHRrarepairweek 2020

Iemitsu’s information lied. 

On some level, Reborn was not even surprised. For a man as powerful and high up as Iemitsu, there was something wrong with the man. That was even after you factored in the craziness that ran in Vongola’s veins. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not in Namimori. 

He was in Shibuya. 

And he was not fourteen, like Iemitsu insisted but rather he was eighteen.

He was attending college in Tokyo. 

Reborn didn’t even know where to begin unpacking this nonsense. 

But here he was, three hours away from Namimori, sitting in the living room of Sawada Tsunayoshi’s apartment. 

If he was being honest, there was something that disquiet Reborn. 

If Tsunayoshi had been fourteen, shaping and molding him into Decimo would have been easier. The lack of a father figure, the resilience of youth, the isolation from the lack of friends, the absent mindedness of Nana, it would have been easy. 

At eighteen, at college, Tsunayoshi was older, more emotionally stable and mature. Still moldable, but there was a very quiet strength that Tsunayoshi had in order to leave Namimori. 

If Iemitsu’s reports held even a grain of truth about Tsunayoshi’s childhood, that type of isolation, with Nana being his only lifeline, Tsunayoshi would have never left Namimori. For him to have done so, for Nana to mention she hadn’t heard from him since coming here, it spoke of the mental strength to leave. To wash his hands of his mother. 

If he had that kind of mental fortitude, breaking him would be a pain. 

Now Reborn was sitting here, watching the young man before stare at him with far too wise eyes. 

This was no ideal. If Reborn had it his way, he would have waited, gathered more information. He knew he had barely scraped the surface. 

But the window of opportunity had been narrow. 

“Let me get this straight,” Tsunayoshi said. “My father, who is not dead like I believed, is a mafioso in Italy, descended from the original leader and for reasons you refuse to explain to me, unable to inherit this position of… Decimo, the heir to Italy’s strongest, bloodiest mafia family, Vongola.” 

“There are perfectly good reasons,” Reborn answered. 

Tsunayoshi hummed. “Which you refuse to explain to me.” 

“He is the leader of an external group and thus unfit,” Reborn lied. There was nothing really stopping from Iemitsu becoming Decimo. CEDEF, even as an external group, was still part of Vongola. There was no issue. But young, moldable, and unknown, that was the appeal that Tsunayoshi held.

“That’s a lie,” Tsunayoshi said, eyes gleaming orange for a brief moment. 

Shit. Hyper Intuition? He unlocked it by himself? 

Tsunayoshi smiled. It looked gentle. It looked like Nana’s. It was completely empty of any sincerity or happiness. “My answer is no. Please leave Reborn-san.” 

Reborn narrowed his eyes. It seemed like force would have be used. “You do not have a choice.”

“Try again.” 

Reborn froze as a third voice rang out. A presence materialized right by his small size. Who? 

There hadn't been anyone who could sneak up on him in years. 

“Who are you?” Reborn asked. Another young man with shocking orange hair and bright blue eyes stood next to him. 

“The boyfriend,” he said flatly. 

“Neku,” Tsunayoshi murmured. 

“You don’t know what game you’re about to play,” Neku said. “I suggest you leave like Tsuna asked and never come back. 

Reborn held his ground. Talk about good luck. A boyfriend? That was actually perfect. He was probably the reason why Tsuna had left Namimori and if they were in love, it meant Tsuna was easy to manipulate. 

“On second thought, I don’t like the horrible sound you’re making,” Neku said. 

Reborn had half a second to realize there was a gun suddenly pointed at his forehead before-

BANG!

-.-.-

“Really Neku,” Tsuna asked, exasperated. 

Reborn’s body vanished, leaving no trace of having been there. Locked into whatever limbo that Neku had banished it to. 

Neku sat behind him, cuddling close and resting his chin on Tsuna’s shoulder. “I already have to fight Joshua for your attention,” he grumbled. “I won’t tolerate anyone forcing you to do something you don’t want to.” 

Tsuna leaned back. “What did you do with him?” 

“The Reaper Game is about to start,” Neku said. “Let’s see what kind of tune he’s singing after 7 days.” 

He paused before a slow smile spread across his face.

“Of course, that assumes a lone wolf like him can even survive past Day 1.” 

“Joshua is a terrible influence on you,” Tsuna said with a sigh. 

“Hey, I’m an innocent Conductor,” Neku protested. 

“ _Right_ and I'm a naive Producer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
